12 Deadly Sins (who me)
by Aborable
Summary: { EXO : XIUMIN LUHAN KRIS LAY TAO CHEN SUHO SEHUN KAI CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN DO } Ada 12 dosa yang tanpa sadar dapat mematikan seseorang dan bagaimana ketika ada sekelompok yang melakukan 12 dosa tersebut. NO BASH, OOC, RnR juseyo [Chap 1 - Anger (kemarahan}]


_**CAST : ALL OF EXO MEMBER { EXO : XIUMIN LUHAN KRIS LAY TAO CHEN SUHO SEHUN KAI CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN DO }**_

_**GENRE : ANGST { gagal mungkin} **_

_**WARNING : EXOnya dibikin kasian (?) ini bukan bash loh ya saya fans GA JELAS, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, CERITANYA LEBAY , DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH.**_

_**DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN CUMA CERITA PUNYA AUTHOR, EH XIUMIN JUGA PUNYA AUTHOR #Pengennya **_

_**CHAPTER I - 1 of 12 sins - Anger (kemarahan)**_

_ "Sebenarnya kau siapa ?"_

Aku adalah manusia biasa, ya.. Manusia biasa yang perlu makan, minum dan bernafas sama seperti kalian. Tapi aku termasuk manusia yang sedikit beruntung karena aku bisa mewujudkan impianku sebagai penyanyi dan manusia yang sangat beruntung karena aku berada dalam grup ini, 'EXO' nama itu selalu terngiang dalam telingaku. Bahkan aku bisa meyakinkan kalian nama itu sudah terukir indah dalam hatiku, tak mau rasanya aku berpaling atau menghianati nama itu.

Oh ya, yang lebih membahagiakan aku dihadiahi gelar 'Leader', gelar yang selalu aku banggakan saat seseorang menanyakan jati diriku. Kalau dipikir lagi, seharusnya bukan aku yang jadi 'pemimpin' di grup kami ini, harusnya Minseok hyung atau Luhan hyung, tapi saat penentuan leader aku dan kris malah yang dipilih. "_Ah tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau lebih cocok dari kedua maknae palsu itu. Laksanakan tugasmu yang benar , leader_" Hanya ucapan sekaligus candaan itu yang kuingat dari mulut Sooman Sajangnim. Saat itu aku melihat kearah Minseok dan luhan yang tersenyum sambil memelukku. Setelah hari itu, aku dengar Minseok dan Luhan memang sengaja memberikan gelar ini kepadaku dan kris. Aku tak pernah bertanya mengapa, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Minseok dan Luhan.

_"Leader of EXO, Suho imnida"_ aku membentuk huruf V dengan jariku, saat kulihat ada bayangan seseorang yang memakai pakaian putih bertuliskan namaku dan angka 1. Mataku seakan ikut tersenyum tatkala bibirku tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Tidak"

Senyumku berubah, tawa muncul dari bibirku. Tawaku semakin menjadi saat kulihat bayanganku di cermin. Semakin Gila, Kuambil sebuah botol yang dari tadi menghiasi mejaku bersama gelas gelas yang sudah terpecah belah menjadi beling beling yang terlihat bersinar itu.

"Shit!"

Ucapku saat ada beling yang menggores tanganku. Dapat kulihat darah mengalir dari telapak tanganku yang memegang botol itu. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, Tawaku tambah meledak. Pikiranku tak bisa berjalan dengan normal, aku hanya bisa tertawa meratapi siapa sosok diriku yang sebenarnya.

"YAH! BERHENTI"

Aku mengetukan botol itu ke cermin yang ada di hadapanku sambil tertawa, seakan berlagak seperti preman yang menagih hutang, berharap bayangan itu berhenti tertawa.

"YAH AKU BILANG BERHENTI"

Aku tumpahkan isi dari botol itu kearah cermin. Kulihat pakaian putih yang bertuliskan namaku itu pudar karena bir yang menghalangi cermin itu. Tentu aku marah, sangat marah bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berani mengotori pakaian yang kubanggakan ini, tapi entah kenapa bibirku mengeluarkan alunan tawa yang semakin menyakitkan itu.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BODOH! KAU DENGAR! "

Aku lempar botol yang ada di tanganku sekuat tenaga sampai kudengar suara pecahan keras yang sangat keras. Tawa ini meledak saat kedua mataku tertuju pada benda yang ada dihadapanku, aku berhasil memecahkannya. Aku tertunduk.

"BODOH! DIAM! KAU SUDAH HANCUR! BERHENTI!"

Teriakku kencang, entah kepada siapa. Keadaan sejenak hening, aku mendudukan diri dipojok kamar. Tiba tiba tawa itu muncul lagi, namun disertai isakan kecil.

_'bisa perkenalkan dirimu ?'_

_'aku leadernya exo, su-'_

**"AKU JOONMYUN! AKU KIM JOONMYUN SEORANG LEADER YANG PAYAH! PUAS KAU!"**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"KAU MENUNTUT SM DAN ALASANMU ITU SAMA SEKALI TAK BISA KUTERIMA WU YIFAN! PERGILAH, KAU MANUSIA TERBODOH JIKA KAU INGIN KELUAR GRUP INI! KAU INI LEADER SAMA SEPERTIKU, KENAPA TINDAKANMU INI SEPERTI ORANG TOLOL YANG TAK BERGUNA, PERGILAH JIKA KAU INGIN PERGI JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KALAU PERLU KAU MATI SAJA PENGHIANAT"

"Joonmyun-ah!"

Teriak Minseok saat aku selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu. member tertua di grupku ini terlihat sangat marah, mukanya sudah memerah. Aku kaget, jarang sekali seorang minseok hyung menunjukan amarahnya. Keheningan menghantui kami, kulihat air mata baekhyun mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Ia segera pergi keluar dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Hanya ada kami bertiga setelah kepergian baekhyun, tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Mata kami sudah memerah, entah karna menahan amarah ataupun menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di mata kami. Kris berdiri dan tersenyum kearahku, lalu ia berjalan kearahku senyumnya hilang, raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan. _'Maaf, aku memang manusia bodoh yang tak berguna'_ bisiknya di telingaku sebelum pergi dari kamar ini.

Minseok tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian kris. "aku seperti tidak mengenalmu, ternyata sosok suho seorang leader yang baik, pengertian dan selalu kubanggakan itu lenyap begitu saja. Tak ada suho disini, hanya ada seorang leader payah yang disulut api kemarahan bahkan ia tidak mengetahui kalau membernya sedang berbohong"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanyaku terheran dengan kata-kata hyung tertuaku itu. Minseok hanya tersenyum dan kembali berkatan "dan jangan pernah menyebut kris sebagai penghianat, dia tidak pernah menghianati kita"

- 1 minggu kemudian -

Hari ini kami melakukan promosi untuk lagu Overdose, ya.. kami sebelas member exo tanpa kris yang sepertinya sudah tak peduli dengan 'EXO' lagi. Jujur aku masih kesal karena kepergiannya, alasannya itu tak pernah bisa kuterima, hal sekecil itu bisakah dia bertahan, aku dan member lain pun sama, kita sama sama bekerja dia bahkan memiliki libur disaat member lain mempunyai schedule. Oh ya, Minseok hyung terus mendiamkanku, aku sudah meminta maaf atas kata kasarku kepada kris tapi dia malah mengacuhkanku, harusnya aku yang marah bahkan ia mengataiku leader yang payah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak semua mata tertuju pada kami yang sedang istirahat diruang tamu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku seakan bertanya 'ada apa'. "Hey! Lihat berita ini apakah ini benar ?"

Aku segera merebut I-Pad yang ada di tangan chanyeol. Member lain berlarian kearahku untuk melihat berita ini terkecuali Minseok.

"EXO Kris Dikabarkan Masuk Rumah Sakit Karena Penyakit Jantungnya Yang Sudah Parah." "Dokter Tan : 'Kami harus melakukan operasi untuk Kris, kini dia perlu istirahat penuh" "EXO Kris Menuliskan Surat Untuk Fansnya 'Aku hanya butuh kalian dan doa kalian'"

Hatiku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika aku membaca judul judul dari artikel itu. Aku melihat kearah minseok yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sembari tersenyum sedih. "hyung-"

_"aku seperti tidak mengenalmu, ternyata sosok suho seorang leader yang baik, pengertian dan selalu kubanggakan itu lenyap begitu saja. Tak ada suho disini, hanya ada leader payah yang tersulut api kemarahan bahkan ia tidak mengetahui kalau membernya sedang berbohong"_

_'Tak ada suho disini, hanya ada leader yang payah'_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**"HAHA YA HANYA ADA JOOMYUN YANG PAYAH!"**

**-TBC- **


End file.
